


Kris

by polarising



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, his sister sounded rad in the email i hope i'm doing her justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarising/pseuds/polarising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's sister comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kris

**Author's Note:**

> i had no ideas for a title this stayed as "cool" in my drafts for the longest time
> 
> there's no general plot here? just a quick thing i wrote because i really wanna see nathan and kris' siblingship they sound so chill

Nathan can recognise the loud purr of the sports car even from his room, and he's thankful that he doesn't have to be standing there when she pulls up. He can already feel people starting to catch on.

It's not that he doesn't like her. She's his sister, and she's pretty cool at that. It's just that if she shows up and embarrasses him it's going to severely damage any credibility he has at Blackwell. Maybe he can just cart her to his room, get her high, and they can chill there so nobody has to see her treating him like...well, like a little brother.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Hey, little bro!" The tall, tanned brunette pushes her designer sunglasses to the top of her head and flings her arms around a pointedly rigid Nathan. She only has tiny block heels on her sandals and she's still a good five foot ten. Just when he thought he was tall enough to intimidate people, his sister has to come along and ruin it. "So what's my Nate been up to here? You've been out smashing shit and living large, right?"

"Did Dad fucking tell you _everything_?"

"Naturally. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from a Prescott," she says, mockingly pinching his cheek. He slaps her manicured hand away and she laughs. "I sincerely hope you've been blowing Pop's cash like it's going outta style. He deserves it. I can't fucking believe he's sending me to the Peace Corps. Not that I'm not gonna enjoy it, but whatever, he should know better. Nate? You're not very chatty today."

Nathan can feel the stares from his classmates drilling into his head as they walk by. "Damn right."

She pouts. "Are you not happy to see big sissy Krissy?"

"Fuck off."

She laughs again and puts an arm around his shoulders, dragging him along to start walking. "Man, I've missed you so much. It's weird not having you round to wind up. You're not missing _me_ , though, I can tell. Having too much fun drinking and getting laid to even think about your big sis."

"Sorry, am I _supposed_ to be thinking of you while I'm getting laid? Because that's creepy as shit."

A grin forms on Kris' face. "Aha! I knew it! You _have_ got yourself a girl! Come on, spill. Is it the girl in the selfies with you that you keep sending me? What's her name, Veronica?"

"Victoria. And no. Just friends. We do drugs together."

"And any friend you get high with is a keeper, am I right?" She nudges her hip into him unexpectedly and he stumbles. "But seriously. How many times have you banged her-" he tries to answer but she cuts him off, "- _or_ just come close. Y'know, like it was _gonna_ happen but you couldn't be bothered or whatever." He closes his mouth again.

"...Three?"

"That's my bro."

 

 

\--

 

 

"So what does my little bro do for fun around here?"

He almost wants to lie and say 'nothing, we just sit in our dorms and study' but she would know that it's a blatant lie considering the reputation of the Vortex Club. "Fun? Not much, unless you feel like doing lines of coke off some slut's tits. I mean, as far as fun goes, that's pretty fucking fun."

"You don't fuck around, I see. Not that I wasn't expecting shit like that. The Vortex Club is notorious for it. Hey, did I ever tell you the craziest thing that happened while I was here?" she smiles, looking down at him.

"No...?"

"Oh, boy, here we go! Basically, I got high as hell. Like, mixing your drugs times twenty. I was completely off it. Anyway, shit happened as well you know, typical Vortex party, and I ended up having a threesome with my boyfriend and the substitute English Lit teacher."

"Kris, what the fuck? You never told me that."

"You were too young back then. You were just going into ninth grade. I wasn't gonna taint your mind with that imagery."

"And doing that now is any better?"

"Don't pretend you didn't love to hear it," she laughs, winking. They head towards the dorm area, Kris taking big strides with her long-ass fucking legs and Nathan being forced to trip along at a faster pace than normal. "I'm sure you do exactly the same now."

"I sure as hell don't have threesomes with my teachers, that's for damn sure."

"Okay, maybe not that. But don't lie. Don't even tell me that the number of hookups you've had so far is a number below ten."

Nathan falls silent and focuses on keeping up with his sister. Unfortunately for him, she notices his lack of response and scoffs.

"You're kidding, right?" she says. He remains quiet. "Well, fuck me. Here I was convinced that you were out doing the hard shit and getting laid every night. So what _do_ you do? Do you invite girls round for a friendly chat and make sure they're out before nine or what?"

"Quit the bullshit, K. I'm not some pro-abstinence bible basher, alright? We have too many of those here anyway," he mutters. "Most of the girls here aren't worth my time. I do have standards."

"Yada, yada, you don't even look at faces while you're doing them. You know what, we have the money, let's get you an escort." She laughs out loud at the look he gives her. "Come on, perfect body, perfect face, perfect sex. That's their _job._ "

"You're making it sound like I can't get any at all."

"You mean you can?"

He knows she's just winding him up - the shit-eating grin on her face is evidence enough - but sometimes she crosses his line and it's enough to make him bite his tongue and stay silent.

They trudge along to the grass flats at the front of the dorms, where, unfortunately for the younger Prescott, everyone and their dog is hanging out. There's more than a few stares when Nathan rocks up with a tall, curvy brunette babe at his hip, mostly from the little circle of Vortex Club cronies gathered on the grass. Nathan wonders whether they know she's his sister.

_"Nate, good going, man!"_

_"She's too pretty to not just be in it for the drugs."_

_"Prescott actually got a girlfriend?"_

_"I guess someone other than Chase is after his crackhead ass now."_

He hopes Kris doesn't hear. She wouldn't really care, but he's more concerned about his ego. To his surprise, she just booty-bumps him again and flashes a wink at the circle. Nobody is sure how to respond - from the determined stare Nathan is giving off into the distance to the flirtatious smile plastered on Kris' face, the whole situation is a clusterfuck of wrongs and confusion - and Hayden is the only one of the group who dares to laugh openly.

 

 

\---

 

 

Kris doesn't think anything of the macabre art and dim lighting in Nathan's dorm room. Laughing, she throws herself face down onto his bed as he shuts the door after him.

Nathan has weed. They get high. They talk about how he's doing at school, how much of a drag the teachers are, how much fun the Vortex Club is, how lame it is that she's being sent to the Peace Corps. Kris listens intently and watches him as he speaks with her almond-shaped eyes. She notices how he raises his eyebrows after practically every sentence, and how he starts moving his hands around in vague gestures when really getting into what he's saying. She's going to miss him so much, and she deeply regrets not spending more time with him.

"So what are you working on this semester?" she asks, leaning back on her elbows.

"Something unimportant, probably. Jefferson wants us to enter some photo competition. Victoria's going for it, naturally, and she'll probably win. I'm not gonna put that much effort in," he says after some thought.

"What about...not-school stuff?"

"Like I said, there's fuck all to do here. I considered coming back home for the week or whatever but Dad doesn't want me there."

 "Just stay in your room, Nate. Hole up in there, play video games, jack off-"

"Kris."

"Kidding. Or not. You do you, literally."

"Stop hassling your brother about his dick."

She laughs, and Nathan can't help but crack a smile with her. He'd love to go home, but he isn't kidding about his father not wanting him to be there. Sean Prescott is all too eager to get his children away from him, even if that involves sending one of them to the other side of the world to "volunteer" as a social worker. Nathan is secretly thankful that he was just sent to Blackwell. With enough cash to satisfy any regular family for a lifetime, of course, but money can't buy happiness, and Nathan Prescott is a shining example of that.

 

\---

 

"Dude, that was your _sister?_   Logan was stood outside your room listening for sex sounds - we bet him twenty bucks it was a hookup. Sorry 'bout that."

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short sorry i just wanted to write some cool bro/sis stuff
> 
> tumbles: taetiramisu.co.vu


End file.
